Mary, Mary Quite Contrary
by Vicki Carmicheal
Summary: Unexpected blasts from the past shake up the lives of the Gilmore Girls, sorry it's been so long since I updated I think I might just write that last chapter or so and maybe write another story altogether. Let me know what you think .
1. Huh?

Pairings: Rory/ Tristan, Lorelai/ Max or Lorelai/?  
  
Disclaimer: I have never written fan fiction before and am just getting  
used to the format. Please don't laugh. Feedback never hurts and I'm  
sorry it's so short. None of this is mine except the plot.  
  
Spoilers: I don't believe there are any spoilers.  
  
Author's Note: I decided to add more and rework the first chapter so  
here goes.  
  
Prologue 1.) Mary, Mary Quite Contrary  
  
Chilton Parking Lot-1st day of school (Monday)  
  
Rory Gilmore looks once again at the imposing structure of Chilton  
standing before her. Since it was her first day of her last year at  
Chilton; Lorelai decided, at 11:00 at the night no less, that they  
needed to commemorate this day with something special. They ended up  
shopping before Lorelai drove Rory to school. "Mom, we've been sitting  
here for like 10 minutes. When are we going to get out?"  
  
Lorelai looks at her young daughter thinking about how fast she's  
growing up. " I know, I know. I just can't believe that I have to send  
you off to Hell once again."  
  
"Mom we've been over this. It's my senior year and I have survived the  
past 3 years."  
  
" O.K. then you leave me no choice. I'll have to resort to this; you  
know you don't want me to."  
  
"Mom, should I be scared."  
  
" Yes, very." After a short pause Lorelai reaches over and pinches  
Rory's cheeks. In a fake accent, " My, I can't believe how big you've  
gotten. My little girl is nearly all grown up"  
  
With a groan, Rory unhooks her seat belt. "Aww, mom."  
  
And with that Rory stepped out of Lorelai's Jeep and kissed her mother  
on the cheek. "Wish me luck."  
  
Giggling like idiots is how the Gilmore Girls set out on what would  
turn out to be a very big year. Unbeknownst to them, both women were  
starting out a year that will be very exciting and completely  
unexpected which would involve some unexpected blasts from the past. 


	2. Firsts

Author's Note  
  
None of this is mine. And will probably never be. I should probably  
stop holding my breath, waiting.  
  
Feedback is still good. So r/r anytime.  
  
2.) Firsts  
  
Chilton-1st day of school (Monday)  
  
As Rory walks into her English class, she notices a crowd gathering at  
the end of the row.  
  
Rory never having been one for the whole crowd appeal type of thing ,  
sat down at a desk in the front of the room.  
  
"My, my. Well if it isn't Mary."  
  
"Tristan?!"  
  
Looking hurt only briefly, Tristan recovers quickly. "What a welcome.  
You seem surprised. I can't believe you didn't hear anything before  
this."  
  
Rory looks behind her and expecting a dreadful feeling in her stomach  
is surprised at how tanned and muscular he looks. * No stop this is  
Tristan he's not. well maybe he is but I certainly am not supposed to  
notice.*  
  
Just as Rory formulates and begins to deliver a comeback the room  
quiets and everyone sits down in their seats. This can only mean that  
the teacher has arrived.  
  
" Hello, I'll be your teacher this year. Welcome to Senior Year."  
  
Rory looks up. No, it can't be he's supposed to be in California.  
Hoping he didn't see her Rory drops her head and hides behind the  
textbook. It looks like Mr. Max Medina is back at Chilton.  
  
***********************  
  
Luke's-same day  
  
The bell to the diner rings and a loud groan escapes the lips of one  
Lorelai Gilmore. " Luke skip the lecture if I don't get coffee in me  
this instant I might die from withdrawal."  
  
Luke looks at the amazing woman before him and opens is mouth to speak.  
" What are you wearing!"  
  
Lorelai looks down. " Oh I am modeling at the Inn Fashion Show. I can't  
believe I let myself be tricked into doing something so horrible. I  
have to walk around in these gowns with heels on and smile without  
coffee of any sort. Are these people nuts."  
  
Luke smiles to himself as Lorelai launches into the tale of how  
horrible the people are and how much she needs coffee. As he pours her  
a cup of that steaming hot liquid death, he looks at her in the light  
and can't believe how beautiful she looks. " That's a first Lorelai  
Gilmore in a fashion show." 


	3. Can it get any worse?

Author's Note  
  
It's still not mine and thanks for the reviews; it always seems longer  
when I'm actually writing it.  
  
3.) Can it get any worse?  
  
Independence Inn-Monday  
  
Lorelai returns to the Inn to finish the Fashion Show.  
  
Glancing at the clock for the 28th time she can't believe it's only  
1:15. *Why can't it be time to go pick Rory up yet? *  
  
"Lorelai your up next," whispers the anxious nervous looking woman who  
is running the entire show.  
  
As she gathers up her voluminous skirt, Lorelai thinks to herself * How  
did I let myself be talked into this. Someone will pay. *  
  
************************************************************************  
*  
  
Chilton-1st day of school (Monday)  
  
Mr. Medina looks out at his new class of Chiltonites for any familiar  
faces. He sees some of the students that he has had before: Paris  
Gellar and her cohorts Louise and Madeline, along with Tristan DuGrey.  
  
And ...ohh wow this is looking like it will be a very interesting year.  
Because seated in the front row, none other than Rory Gilmore was  
hiding behind her English textbook. *Let's hope this works out okay. *  
  
" Class please take out your lit books and open to page 117 we'll be  
starting off the year with Shakespeare."  
  
"Wow she hasn't changed since I left, she's still the same old Mary,"  
Tristan thinks to himself, as the bell rings and Rory gets up. She's as  
beautiful as ever.  
  
"Hey Mary, how much have you missed me since I've been gone."  
  
"I didn't," Rory stated simply.  
  
Tristan masks his disappointment with that cocky grin. " Sure you did.  
Every night in your bed when you were wishing for me."  
  
Rory turns slightly red, " In your dreams DuGrey."  
  
Mr. Medina interrupts there banter " Rory, can I speak with you for  
just a minute."  
  
"Bye Mary, see you later."  
  
About 2 minutes later Rory was sitting on the other side of Mr.  
Medina's desk feeling very uncomfortable. The truth was that when she  
found out about him relocating to California for a teaching position at  
Stanford she was relieved. Now here he was sitting across from her.  
Could it get any worse?  
  
" Rory, I umm. How is your. How are you? "  
  
"I'm fine Mr. Medina. How are you? "  
  
" Good, good."  
  
"How is your mother?" It came out of his mouth before he could stop it.  
Now all he wished he could do was take it back. He didn't really want  
to hear about her mother and how great she was.  
  
"She's fine." Rory felt heartbroken at the crestfallen expression that  
played across his features when she talked about her mother. It was at  
this moment that she decided that she was going to have to talk to her  
mom about the way things ended between the two of them. " Is that all  
you need to talk about because I have to go or I'll be late for my next  
class."  
  
"Yes that's all. Have a good day."  
  
"Bye, Mr. Medina."  
  
************************************************************************  
*  
  
Chilton- after school (Monday)  
  
After the fashion show was over an agonizing hour later Lorelai started  
the drive to Hartford to pick up Rory. She couldn't wait; she needed to  
complain to someone.  
  
When she arrived at the foreboding school she couldn't believe her eyes  
at what she saw. *Hmm, looks like we definitely have some things to  
talk about. * 


	4. Actually, I'm talking about Max

Author's Note  
  
Hey, sorry it took me so long I had MCAS and tons of projects and  
tests. Well, I saw an old episode with CMM and got back my inspiration.  
Here's Chapter 4. Oh yeah, I still don't own anything.  
  
Chapter 4.) Actually, I'm talking about Max.  
  
Chilton courtyard-Monday  
  
Rory looks across the courtyard and sees her mother looking very  
intrigued. Before Lorelai caught her looking at her she looks back at  
the guy standing in front of her. Rory knows she is supposed to make  
some sort of witty comment back. He's expecting one but she just missed  
what he had said anyway.  
  
"Maybe I finally got the best of you. I knew one day I'd leave you  
speechless; I just always thought it would be in bed."  
  
"In your dreams DuGrey."  
  
Little did she know, how close she was to the truth.  
  
Tristan's P.O.V  
  
  
Tristan had been at military school in South Carolina for a couple of  
years and all he had thought about involving Chilton or for that matter  
any where else was one person.  
  
One girl who made him want to graduate from that hellhole of a  
school and return to their witty banter.  
  
Yes, that's right Rory Gilmore made Tristan want to become a  
better man. He would do anything for her while she lived in her  
comfortable oblivion.  
  
This year was going to be different. This year he would finally  
make it extremely clear how much he wanted her. It would be blatantly  
obvious. That's right this year Tristan would finally get Rory Gilmore.  
  
Car ride home from Chilton-Monday  
  
  
"Hey mom." Rory says as she enters the car but she is thinking *Please  
oh please don't ask about him.*  
  
"Hey Sweetie. How was you first day back at Hell." *Maybe  
she'll bring it up*  
  
"Well, most of my teachers are pretty much like they were last  
year, boring and old, and they assign enough homework to break your  
back."  
  
"What about the interesting teachers there's always one."  
  
*No she wasn't supposed to ask about that. Man, what am I going  
to tell her. I might just break her heart or. maybe she'll take it  
fine.* " Well mom actually, you see, the thing is, well that, ummm  
ahh."  
  
"Spit it out honey."  
  
  
"Guess who's back in town?"  
  
" Ohh, I love guessing games. Let's see is it Elvis because I  
always knew he was still alive."  
  
"No, mom sorry but hey there's always hope. But it's actually."  
  
"A certain little devil spawn of Satan named Tristan DuGrey."  
  
*How in the world did she guess that?* "Umm well yeah but How did  
you know?"  
  
"If a mother who presumes to know everything shares her secrets  
where would I sit at the annual Mothers' Secrets meeting?"  
  
"Mom," Rory warns.  
  
" I saw him talking to you outside the courtyard. Please don't  
tell the other mothers they'll kill me."  
  
"Ohh, but actually I'm talking about Max." 


	5. What if I don’t want to?

Here's Chapter 5. I'll try and right a couple more chapters soon but I  
have finals coming up; which can only mean tons of cramming.  
  
5.) What if I don't want to?  
  
*She did not just say the name I thought she did*  
  
"Mom, are you still here," Rory said with a very concerned expression  
on her face.  
  
*Oh my god, she did! * "Honey, did you say that Max is back at  
Chilton?"  
  
"Umm... yeah mom I just wasn't sure how you would take the news, I  
guess this is the first you've heard of it right?"  
*I probably just ruined my mother's day. *  
  
"Well, my coffee muffin let's discus our apparently very eventful days  
at home after we go to Luke's.  
  
************************************************************  
  
After going to Luke's and getting some of that amazing coffee the  
Gilmore girls are sitting on their couch comfortably eating one very  
large pizza.  
  
"So then he sits behind me in English and I could not believe he had  
the audacity to do that."  
  
In a very sarcastic and dramatic voice Lorelai says "Oh my God, Rory.  
Let me get this straight he actually had the nerve to sit behind you in  
a class. Please someone lock this criminal in jail."  
  
"Mom," Rory warns. "Enough about me! Let's talk about you now."  
  
*Damn, she wasn't going to get away with it. *Lorelai knew what was  
coming and she wasn't sure she wanted to have a chance to dwell on her  
feelings for a certain English teacher.  
  
"So, Mom. How do you feel about Max being back in Connecticut?" (AN~  
For the purposes of this story the Gilmore's knew Max left and went to  
California.)  
  
"Honestly, honey; I'm just not sure how I feel yet. I mean I nearly  
married the man. Then he left so it wasn't like there was this constant  
reminder of what could have been hanging around. And now... he's back."  
  
************************************************************  
  
The next day Rory was semi-surprised to see that Tristan was standing  
by her locker with his trademark smirk in place.  
  
*Man, she looks beautiful. * "`Morning Mary."  
  
"What is it that you want DuGrey?"  
  
"Well I thought there was something that I should bring to your  
attention. But first I have a question."  
  
"Question away."  
  
"You still with Bag bo... I mean Dean?"  
  
Rory was stunned by his question. Of all the things she expected to  
come out of his mouth that was the last thing she would have guessed.  
"Umm... well no I'm not."  
  
A huge genuine smile plays across Tristan's lips. "All the better."  
  
"I just thought you should know that I will be pursuing you like never  
before. I will be the most charming person you can imagine and  
eventually you will be mine. Because I know you want me in every sense  
of the word."  
  
Tristan walks away, leaving a stunned Rory puzzling over his words and  
trying to come up with a witty response. All she could come up with was  
"what if I don't want to be pursued" which she said to his retreating  
form. 


	6. Like I really care what x equals

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.  
  
Chapter 6.) Like I really care what x equals  
  
Chilton  
  
First class of the day, and already she is trying to ignore me. This  
certainly presents a problem. No; I'll just call it a creative  
challenge.  
  
"Why, hello Rory. What did you think of that homework last night pretty  
difficult huh, like I really care what x equals right. "  
  
"What, I uh, umm, yeah sure." Rory sputters well being utterly  
confused. *How can he do that, going from making this absurd testimony  
to talking about math like he never said anything? And what's worse is  
that I actually agree. I don't care what x equals either. *  
  
*Damn she looks beautiful when she's flustered. * " This should be  
fun."  
  
Rory whips around in her seat so fast she gets a crick in her neck.  
"What?!"  
  
" Don't worry Rory, I'm not talking about that I meant the substitute  
teacher."  
  
As he grins Rory blushes and turns around intent on studying the  
teacher that just walked into the room. *She mentally slaps herself  
because she realizes, just a little to late, that he actually called  
her by her real name. What have I got myself into? *  
  
Independence Inn  
  
"Michel, what did I tell you about treating the customers nicely so  
they will want to return?"  
  
"How is it that you would like me to treat them, Lorelai?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe like there the one's that are paying for your  
salary."  
  
Just at that moment Lorelai and Michel hear a loud crash and  
immediately rush into the kitchen. "Michel saying another Sookie  
escapade."  
  
"Sookie, what happened? Where are you?"  
  
"Everything's fine Lorelai. I just had a teensy problem when I was  
basting the chicken," a pregnant Sookie says from underneath an easily  
30 pound chicken complete with pan and oil.  
  
As Lorelai gives Sookie a hand up Michel mutters to himself "Why do I  
put up with this?" and walks away.  
"Sookie, you know maybe you should be a little more careful. Because  
you're pregnant and well I don't want Jackson to have to kill me. Which  
he will if your not more careful."  
  
"I'm plenty careful," Sookie stubbornly defends.  
  
"Then why are you the one covered in chicken?"  
  
"Fine, I just feel so completely helpless, like I can't do anything. I  
can't taste anything and now I'm not allowed to baste. Lorelai, I love  
basting." Sookie cries.  
  
*Oh, man the hormones have kicked in.* "It's okay. You're not  
completely useless," Lorelai says as she comforts her friend.  
  
Gilmore House  
  
When Rory arrives home after school she is surprised to find the house  
empty. *I thought Mom said she was going to be home by now. *  
  
As she walks into the kitchen she sees a note attached to the coffee  
pot.  
  
Dear Rory,  
Hello, my sweet. Hope you had a good day at school. (LOL) Sookie was  
really upset so I decided to take her on a shopping trip to help make  
her feel better. There's $20 for pizza and don't wait up we may be  
late. Keep a pot of coffee warm for me.  
  
Love ya bunches,  
Mom  
  
As Rory dials the number for pizza she begins to think about school and  
then unconsciously starts to think about a certain blond boy. 


	7. Looking hot

Disclaimer: I'm broke and I own nothing. In addition, this chapter got  
a little more risqué.  
  
Chapter 7.) Looking hot  
  
Gilmore House  
  
*Damn did he look hot. It should really be a crime. *  
  
Rory is stunned when he walks over to her. *What is he doing here in  
Stars Hallow? *  
  
"Rory you look amazing tonight."  
  
"Thanks... Tristan what are you doing here?"  
  
" Well I'm here to see you of course."  
  
And with that he grabbed her and tenderly his lips met hers and a spark  
of electricity went off. *These lips were made to be together* Rory  
fleetingly thought.  
  
Suddenly he lifted her legs and wrapped them around his torso. Walking  
towards the couch he was careful to keep their lips locked in a mind-  
blowing kiss. Then he traced the outline of her lips and slowly entered  
his tongue into her mouth.  
  
Before Rory had a chance to respond he was on top of her and her back  
was on the couch. Their kiss became one of necessity and they could not  
keep their hands off of each other.  
  
Hartford Mall  
  
"Lorelai, come out. I'm absolutely positive you will look fabulous in  
it. Let me see," Sookie whined.  
  
Then Sookie stopped complaining because Lorelai had just stepped out of  
the dressing room.  
  
"Wow that dress and you in it. Breath-taking." Sookie couldn't believe  
her eyes Lorelai did look amazing. The dress was a deep purple,  
skintight, ankle length evening gown with a slit clean up to her thigh  
and a plunging neckline. Man, did she look hot.  
  
"Now all we need to do is find a place for you to wear this amazing  
dress."  
  
"I'm not sure it's pretty expensive and..."  
  
"No, I won't take that for an answer it's completely worth the money  
and you look stunning."  
  
"Okay, but I have no idea when I'll wear it," Lorelai made a last ditch  
attempt as she walked up to the cashier.  
But little did she know that Sookie was already planning the party of  
the century and the perfect occasion for Lorelai to wear that dress.  
  
Gilmore House  
  
Tristan's hands were roaming up and down Rory body and then...  
  
With a start Rory jumped up startled. Looking down at her watch she  
realized she must have fallen asleep.  
  
" Mom should be home soon." After starting a pot of coffee Rory,  
determined to forget all about her racy dream, started towards the  
bathroom intent on having the coldest shower imaginable. 


	8. Talking to yourself is never a good sign

Disclaimer: I'm broke and I own nothing. In addition, this chapter got  
a little more risqué.  
  
Chapter 8.) Talking to yourself is never a good sign  
  
Gilmore House-Saturday  
  
He was so nervous his palms were sweating. He hadn't parted with her on  
the best of terms and wondered how she would take him showing up like  
this announced.  
  
"Oh, what the hell." He stepped out to ring the doorbell and silently  
wished for the best. Taking a large breath he reaches over and rings  
the doorbell.  
  
Then he waited about 45 seconds later Lorelai opens the door muttering  
"Damn, it's at times like these I wish Rory was here to get the door."  
  
Then she looks out at the man standing on the other side of the door.  
  
Completely shocked that he would have the nerve to show up here, her  
jaw drops.  
  
" What are you doing here?"  
  
Chilton-Saturday  
  
*I can't believe I have spent the past 2 hours at Chilton on a  
Saturday. * Rory groans as Paris launches into yet another long drawn  
out talk about how much dedication they needed to make the next issue  
of the paper come out in time.  
  
Apparently they were behind and everyone needed to rush to meet  
deadline or else the worlds will explode after all the volcanoes erupt  
at the same time.  
  
"Paris can I have a quick bathroom break?"  
  
"Umm, is that absolutely necessary?"  
  
"Yes Paris, it is."  
  
"Fine, just hurry back. Okay?" However, Paris matters as well have been  
talking to a brick wall because Rory had already left.  
  
"Finally, I got out of that classroom. I swear I very nearly felt like  
strangling Paris for a second." Rory says to herself when she got out  
of the classroom.  
  
As Rory walks towards the bathroom she is surprised to hear a familiar  
voice say: "Talking to yourself, now that isn't a good sign."  
  
Author's Note  
So who should be visiting the Gilmores Max, Christopher, Dean, Jess or  
Tristan perhaps. Submit review and tell me what you think. 


	9. Walking Back By Driving Away

Disclaimer: I own nothing and probably never will.  
  
Thanks to everyone who took the time to send me a review. Much  
appreciated, especially Julien2 for the comment on the location  
changes. Are they any better now? And thanks as well to Jazz14 for the  
blushing suggestion, it makes perfect sense. Sorry this one took so  
long. I just needed inspiration.  
  
Chapter 9.) Walking Back By Driving Away  
  
Gilmore House-Saturday  
  
"I umm. well I'm here to well." * Damn, she looks more beautiful then I  
remembered. * "Hi!"  
  
* Man he looks great. Why does he have to look so hott! * "Hi! But what  
are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm here to say that ever since we first met I have not been able to  
stop thinking about you and you are literally driving me crazy."  
  
" Umm, well ."  
  
" No, just listen. Rory is in my class but I just don't care anymore  
there shouldn't be any problem with you and I taking up where we left  
off. I can't spend another day of my life away from you and I know this  
is a lot of pressure right now, but please think about it. I will get  
what I intend to get because I am an extremely determined man."  
  
And with that unforgettable speech Max Medina walked back into the  
Gilmore Girls' life by driving away.  
  
Chilton-Saturday  
  
"I. I what are you eavesdropping!" Rory blushes the deepest crimson  
ever as she remembers her racy dream and begins to, not so discreetly,  
undress the man standing before her. He was even godlier in person.  
  
Tristan gives her that infamous smirk of hers and Rory has to  
consciously stop her knees from buckling.  
  
*Since when did he have this effect on me? Maybe when you started to  
envision sucking face with him! *  
" So what are you doing at school on the week-end? No offense but you  
don't seem like the type to want to spend extra time at this Hell."  
  
"Hmm, you wound me Mary. Contrary to popular belief I am not as easily  
deciphered as people as seem to believe. I'm more complex than you  
think."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Then what are you doing here?"  
  
He sticks out his hand and says, "Come see."  
  
Kim's Antiques-Saturday  
  
The bell rings above the door as Dave and his band walk in to the  
store.  
  
"What the hell are we doing here in this creepy place man?"  
  
"We are here to pick-up Lane for rehearsal while reassuring her mother  
that we are in fact going to be at Bible study learning all we can  
about the book in your hand."  
  
"Oh, hey there she is."  
  
As Dave turns around to see the biggest crush of his life, he sees for  
the first time Lane Kim in a beautiful dress, her hair in a simple  
elegant up-do, and a huge smile on her face. *Damn, I have never seen  
such a beautiful creature before. *  
  
"Hi Lane! Hello Mrs. Kim, and how are you on this lovely Saturday  
afternoon?"  
  
"I'm fine" Mrs. Kim shouts shortly. "Take Lane, have good time, learn  
lots!"  
***********************************************************************  
**************  
  
Chilton-Saturday  
  
"Oh, Tristan I don't know Paris said that we could only have like a 5  
minute break and my time's almost up."  
  
"Since when have you ever done anything just because some one told you  
to?"  
  
After a pointed look from Tristan and a farewell glance at the  
Conference Room, Rory allows Tristan to lead her away.  
  
Author's Note: Stay tuned folks! I'm actually already at work on the  
next chapter. I've got some great ideas rumbling around in this little  
head of mine. 


	10. Getting the Wind Knocked Out of You

Author's Note: It's been almost a full year I'm so sorry! I really did  
plan to update more quickly but well school kind of got busy, as did I  
because I got a fabulous part-time job that I love! I think I actually  
deleted whatever I had planned so this is a whole new direction. As  
always I own nothing associated with Gilmore Girls and please bear with  
me.  
  
Chapter 10.) Getting the Wind Knocked Out of You  
  
Streets Of Star's Hollow- Saturday  
  
{AN: Dave's Band consists of the drummer and guitarist, Randy and Paul.  
I made these names up by myself.}  
  
Randy and Paul are walking ahead of Lane and Dave trying to do the  
friendly thing and attempting not to eavesdrop on their conversation.  
  
"So I hear that you really like the clash," Dave says nervously hoping  
that she responds just the way he wants her to.  
  
"Yeah, they're pretty cool but lately I've been really into this new  
band. I actually have their CD with me if you care to listen to them.  
They really rock; you should check them out."  
  
Wow, Lane is like my dream girl. She is so into music I can totally  
picture talking to her for hours on end about everything. Hold on did  
she just say something I should probably start listening. I'll nod so  
she thinks I was listening.   
  
Wow, Dave is so amazing he is completely gorgeous and I can't believe  
that he plays so well. This is almost too good to be true.   
  
Gilmore House-Saturday  
  
Lorelai is so busy freaking out that she barely notices that she left  
the door wide open in her haste to make a pot of coffee for medicinal  
purposes.  
  
"I can't believe that he did that. This is way too complicated to deal  
with before my regulation 4 cups."  
  
Luke standing on the front porch can't help but overhear.  
  
"He should know better than to just thrust something so damn huge on  
me and then leave it to fester in my mind. There is absolutely no way  
that I can make this kind of decision without talking to Rory and she  
isn't home."  
  
Lorelai blares the stereo, unaware that Luke is now knocking on her  
door, fully believing that really loud music will help her deal with  
the new problems that just landed in her lap.  
  
Shouting now, "I mean shouldn't he know that this is a really bad idea.  
I mean nothing has changed. Well except for his sexy voice but I'm not  
sure that is a change or something I forgot since the last time I saw  
him. For goodness sakes, get a hold of yourself, Lorelai."  
  
Luke wonders who the hell she is obsessing about and has a small  
flicker of hope that maybe she is speaking well no shouting about him.  
Nevertheless, that glimmer of hope is quickly squelched by what Luke  
hears next.  
  
"What the hell am I going to say: "Max, I really think you look like  
an absolute god, and you really did treat me right, but I can't be with  
you. Not even in an animalistic sex way, but I can't even stand to be  
in the same room with you. Even though we were engaged to be married  
and all."  
  
Luke stops trying to knock on the door because he has the wind knocked  
out of him. It is in that very inconvenient time that Lorelai chooses  
to look toward the door and finally notices Luke standing there.  
  
Chilton- Saturday  
  
"You know Tristan I'm not really loving this not knowing where I am  
going thing that we've got going on."  
  
"Babe we are leaving, what was the eloquent way that you described  
this wonderful place, oh yes Hell."  
  
They were now standing in front of Tristan's very silver and expensive  
looking car.  
  
Rory who up until that very moment was looking quite amicable to the  
whole thing, she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, looking as though  
she had been punched in the gut and got the wind knocked out of her.  
  
"There is no way in actual hell that you are going to talk me into  
getting into that car with you and driving to God knows where, where  
you will probably proceed to do God knows what!"  
  
Author's Notes:  
Well, now that I have updated and it's summer; I can really work on  
this story I think I'm only going to do like 5 more chapters at most  
and then I'm going to start a new story. Please review and if you are  
one of those types to write GG ff please write a Trory. Since there  
wasn't anything that I hadn't already read it motivated me to update  
this. 


	11. Quick Thinking and Talking

Author's Note: I own nothing

Chapter 11.) Quick Thinking and Talking  
  
Suki's House- Saturday  
  
"How the hell am I going to get Lorelai to come to a party without her knowledge." Suki wonders out loud.

Suddenly she drops the bowl containing the cookie batter on her foot. "Owww!" she howls as Jackson comes running into the kitchen.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Oh, I'm fine, I just suddenly figured out a way to get Lorelai to the party and celebrate Rory's acceptance into Yale. We throw two parties at once and tell Lorelai and Rory that the party is for the other one."

Jackson gives Suki an odd look, "That does seem like a good idea."   
  
Gilmore House-Saturday

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt whatever you were doing I just came here wondering what you were doing tonight because I had to and I was wondering if maybe you, if you weren't too busy wanted to well you know or actually you don't." Man why can't I stop muttering I'm completely rambling.

Oh, man what did he hear? This could completely ruin our entire relationship, wait I mean friendship. "Hey Luke it's no problem, I was just having a moment and you didn't interrupt anything. I don't have any plans for this evening, what do you want me to do?"

Should I tell her

Chilton- Saturday

"Well which would you rather do stay here and face the very angry looking Paris who is literally running across the parking lot with a newspaper in her hand or come with me in my nice safe car?"

Rory takes one look at the running form of Paris and then quickly glances at Tristan with his usual grin in place and makes one of the quickest decisions of her life.

Author's Notes:  
Looks like I was just as busy this summer as I was during the school year. I'm kind of over this storyline and I don't have many more ideas if you could help me out with some creative suggestions that would be great.


End file.
